


Why Run rabbit run...?

by plengpoonyapa



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plengpoonyapa/pseuds/plengpoonyapa
Summary: Why it has to be this song? Have you ever wondered? The story begins with Little Claire and the twins. This is a one-shot for Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children with Miss P. Claire, and the twins as the major character.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm a big fan of Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children and this is a story I come up with after watching the movie and reading the books. I hope you're gonna like it.

Why Run rabbit run?

September 1, 1940

It's the very beautiful afternoon with warm sunlight and soft breeze. So, Little Claire, Bronwyn, and the twins decide to arrange a small tea party in the glasshouse, where they can open some windows and enjoy the chirping sound outside.

'Here, Miss Densmore, a tea and some biscuits for you and Miss Teddybear.' Bronwyn gives her friend a cup of tea with such a conservative posture that is identical to her guardian, Miss Peregrine.

'Thank you, Miss Bruntly. Do you enjoy the tea?' Claire asks the twins. They nod and drink their tea from the same cup using the straws.

Suddenly, Millard bursts in and he announces the news with such a confidence like he has just discovered a new land.

'Have you heard it? The radio said the army had reached the mainland already. It's not far from us at all.'

Little Claire looks at Millard and says,

'No, Millard. I don't want to listen to this.'

'But it's true, Claire. Actually, this morning, I think I saw something in the sky. Though it's quite far from here, I'm sure it's not a bird.' Millard insists.

'Please, Millard, stop this.' Claire cups her ears.

'And I heard the bomb as well. I'm quite sure I heard it last night.'

Little Claire can't stand him anymore. She grabs her teddy bear and runs out of the room.

'Millard!' Little Bronwyn looks at Millard dangerously. 'You scare her.'

'But it's true, Bron. It's true.'

Little Claire tries to find the only one in this house who can comforts her now in almost every room. She completely forgets that it's almost a dinner time, so, her Miss P must be in the dining room, setting the table. When the little girl's found her ymbryne, she runs as fast as she can to her and clutches her skirt tightly, burying her face into it.

'Miss Densmore, what happened?' Miss Peregrine's a little bit stunned, but she tries to compose herself so quickly. Her hands gently brush Little Claire's golden hair, careful not to touch her back mouth.

'It's Millard.' Claire whispers, but Miss P can hear her every word.

'Why, what did he do to you, my dear?'

'He...he said bad people are in the mainland now. They..they're coming, aren't they, Miss P?' The little girl gulps down her tears.

Miss Peregrine kneels down until her face is at Claire's level. She wipes out her tears gently and cups her face.

'Shhhh...It's going to be alright, my dear, I promise. I will not let any harm come to you, any of you.' Miss Peregrine pulls Little Claire into her arms and rocks her back and forth.

'Promise?'

'Yes, I do, my love.'

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? Please, give some reviews. Your opinion can really boost me and cheer me up.


End file.
